


Sachertorte

by Chimner



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M, 淋奶, 淋蜜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 奶油与蜂蜜与巧克力。此篇为CH2，CH1请移步lofterhttp://jondamiparkinglot.lofter.com/四无爽肉欧欧西（无剧情/无逻辑/无道德/无常识）语言露骨，有淋奶/淋蜜描写注意请一定确认能接受以上前提再进行阅读途中不适请停止阅读，万分感谢





	Sachertorte

操。

达米安·韦恩现在只想骂人。

操操操操。

气氛很安静，房间很暗。他的另一半，今天的大寿星逆光站在门前，不发一语，沉默如同象征正义与审判的神明。他半跪在神明的面前，像个赤身裸体的罪人。奶油开始顺着皮肤往更隐蔽的暗处流下去了，而他该死的有点勃起。

「如果他不说点什么的话。」

负罪者脑子里滚过无数个万劫不复的悲剧结局，视死如归。

「如果他不说点什么的话，我就把他揍到失忆再从这里跳下去。」

期限三秒。

3，2，1。

好巧不巧的，正当一切即将万劫不复的瞬间，这个世界的宇宙中心震动声带，从凝固的时空里脱离出来了——

“达米安，你……”乔欲言又止，顺着纸袋掉落的轨迹蹲坐下去，端详罗宾的眼眸像洞窟探险家打量岩壁里的绿松石。 达米安猜不出他在想什么，忐忑不安的心跳严重影响了他出类拔萃的判断力。

“你忘记打发你的奶油了，给我点时间好吗？”少年的声线带着点说不清是激动或是震惊的颤抖，摘下眼镜塞在格子衬衣的口袋，然后捧住面前的双颊亲吻上去。

「……过关了？！」

虽然有点难以置信，但此举无疑是为达米安拍下了合格的绿灯。罗宾内心长舒一口气，迎合接吻同时攀上对方的脖子：“随你喜欢。”说完他轻巧地耸了耸肩，如释重负的爽感和痛扁了八百个企鹅人不相上下。

超级男孩顺水推舟地搂住他的男朋友——一个主动将自己打包送上门来的惊喜——一边享受填满了手掌的美好的臀肉，一边大步流星地向目的地进发。达米安正在可爱地勃起着，而他有无数种方式可以让他意乱情迷。眼下没什么比这更重要的了。

臀部接触到冰凉的大理石的时候达米安难耐地哼唧了一声，拽开了乔纳森衬衫前襟的两颗纽扣。乔将他一路推进料理台贴墙的那侧，装调料的瓶瓶罐罐挨着墙角挤作一团。

“在这儿等我。”乔说。

“那你最好快点。”达米安盯着他的身影如同猫科动物盯着激光红点。

乔纳森回到料理台前面的时候手上多了一碗鲜奶油，一个塑胶袋，以及一把他们上周新买的不锈钢裱花嘴。

出乎达米安的意料，乔并没有急于将奶油涂抹上来享用他。男孩挑好裱花嘴，装好奶油，像个新上任的裱花学徒叼着舌尖轻弯手指挤压薄软的塑胶袋。银色的裱花嘴带着金属质感的微凉温度，耐心地描绘出直线与圆弧，充盈着空气的乳白色膏体像波浪的裙裾展开在深褐色皮肤上，遮盖了斑驳的奶痕和凸起的伤疤。

J ♡ D

“啧，肯特糟糕的家族品味。”看到乔满意地画完最后一滴奶油的时候达米安白眼都要翻到后脑勺了，就差把脖子上的浴衣带解下来抽他的脸。

“注意你的措辞。”乔懒得和他计较，舔了舔手指拿过摆放在调料架上的蜂蜜罐，像转笔一样转动手中的木制搅拌棒。

“奶油还不够取悦你吗， **大寿星？** ”达米安想到蜂蜜黏糊糊的触感，拒绝地皱起眉头，“你爸爸没教育过你铺张浪费不是什么好行为？”

 “你现在是我的生日礼物所以我说了算。”大寿星掀开蜜罐盖，伸进去再提起来的搅拌棒上裹满了晶莹剔透的金黄色蜜糖，“反正都会被我吃掉的。”

蜂巢状的棒头悬停在达米安胸前，垂直坠下的糖柱打着转堆积在随着呼吸起伏的胸腹，延展进奶油的缝隙间。乔谨慎地移动手臂淋洒蜂蜜，直到糖浆为古铜色的肌肤蒙上一层暖黄。

“大功告成啦！达米安，你看上去就像新鲜出炉的萨赫蛋糕*！”超级男孩为自己的杰作展开一个今晚最灿烂的微笑，伸手摸向牛仔裤的裤兜。

“敢拍照就杀了你。”罗宾龇牙。

“不敢不敢。”乔纳森急忙摇头，把裤兜里的东西（包括手机）清空到台子上证明自己的本意，然后沾起一点奶油抹上达米安的唇角。

“我开动了？”男孩目光灼灼，脸颊红扑扑的。

达米安眯起猫儿似的眼睛。

他们接吻，从拥挤的料理台转移到宽敞的餐厅。鼓起的奶油花很快蹭到了乔纳森深红色的格子衬衫上，他干脆把它连着里面的白T恤一起脱下来，裸着上半身把达米安压上餐厅正中央的红木餐桌。

“嗯……”达米安哼了一声，比蜂蜜奶油还要甜腻。乔温暖的手掌贴上他由于长时间暴露在空气里而有些冰凉的皮肤，漫不经心地抚摸着，侧身挤进自然张开的膝盖。年下者耐性极好地一寸寸爱抚着年长者的肉体，摩挲着那些被奶蜜模糊了边缘的疤痕，拨开浴衣带沿着搏动的大动脉吮出几枚红色的印记。

这下反而是达米安有点急不可耐起来了。乔纳森不疼不痒的触碰像带着火苗，一方面在他身上燃起星星点点的热度，一方面又吝啬地避开烧得最旺盛的那几点。长期抓举重物而起了薄茧的手掌来回游走在侧腰几道狭长的刀伤上，却拒绝往中间前进一分一毫，更别提刺激他饥渴难耐的胸肌和下体。

罗宾焦灼地吐出热气，忍无可忍地抬手抹开糊在胸前的奶油，揪住早已充血挺立的乳头拉扯揉捏。豆沙色的乳珠很快被蹂躏得膨大起来，颤颤巍巍耸立在白花花的奶油中间，像两颗装饰用的蔓越莓。

“为什么不进来？”青年恶狠狠地发问，擒拿罪犯似的交叉双腿扣住半氪星人削瘦却结实的窄腰，湿淋淋的臀部主动蹭上对方支起小帐篷的裤裆，胯骨的蜜浆把那里弄得一塌糊涂。

“呼……别着急。”男孩被撩拨得一阵颤抖，却还是忍住冲动按部就班地享用着他的礼物。徘徊在颈侧的犬齿咬上锁骨，继而顺着奶油铺开的方向舔舐过去，灵活的舌尖卷起雪白绵软的膏体，在深咖啡色的伤疤上留下一个个炙热的亲吻。

酥痒难耐的乳尖终于被口舌的高温覆盖上来的时候达米安几近高潮，条件反射地圈紧乔的脖子，胸口直往上送。乔三两下舔净乳晕周围的糖奶混合物，唇舌并用地逗弄勃起的乳珠。空闲的左手掐着没被照料到的右乳搓碾，右手挑起一把奶蜜探进翕张的后穴，扩张着紧致的穴口。

“乔……乔……”达米安头脑一片空白，只能重复呼喊着恋人的名字。他马上就要去了，双手不受控制地握住勃发的阴茎撸动，感到全身的血液都在向那个位置涌去。

还有一点……就差一点……

“不行。”

达米安瞪大双眼，万万没想到乔竟然停下动作，一把掐住他濒临射精的性器官。

“我要你和我一起去。”男孩语气霸道得如同宣誓，从解开达米安脖子上的浴衣带再到用带子扎紧达米安的下体一气呵成。然后他安抚性质地亲了亲恋人的唇瓣，两指撑开润湿的肉洞，不由分说插了进去。

“什么？！不、唔嗯……！！”达米安反仰在桌面上，高高拱起的脊背像一座桥。乔含着他的嘴唇，双手将麦色的大腿打开到了近乎水平的角度，全部抽出又整个操进来，每一下都能击中隐藏在最深处的好球带。

罗宾呻吟着，唾液顺着口角流了一下巴。下身红肿滚烫的柱体可怜兮兮地勃起着，仿佛一座被缎带恶意装饰的弯塔。溢出前液的马眼在时有时无的摩擦中叫嚣着射精，却被扎在根部的浴衣带硬生生截断了高潮。

剩余的奶油也化开了，于地心引力的指引下流淌，散发着醉人的甜香。流过会阴的几滴被翻搅进滚烫的肠液，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“给我、哈啊……解开……”无处释放的快感逼得达米安近乎疯狂——明明初衷是赠送生日礼物，为什么眼下却演变成他像个受虐癖？青年挣扎着向下身摸去，手法胡乱地尝试解开系紧的蝴蝶结扣，乔抓住他急躁中时不时触碰到二人交合处的手指。

“等等，在那之前我有话想对你说。”男孩拉起达米安的手，留恋地亲了亲恋人的掌心，又顺着细密的伤痕和掌纹吻到指尖。

“虽然你的健忘让我生气。”他在喘息中狡黠地笑起来，将罗宾的手拉过头顶十指相扣，“但你仍然是我最好的生日礼物。”

说完他没有给予对方任何回应的时间，抢在罗宾由于错愕而当机的大脑重启之前一把扯开束缚住根部的衣带，将涨大到极限的龟头握进手里揉捏。达米安发出一声尖锐的气音，绷紧足弓射了出来。压抑过久的性器像刚开发的水井向外喷涌出精液，一股股浇在逐渐干涸的蜂蜜的印记上，与融化的奶油汇聚成细小的银白色河流。

然后他双眼失神地瘫软在餐桌上，任由乔继续肆意地操了几轮变得柔软的甬道，抵着肠壁上的软肉释放出来。

超级男孩搂着自己物理意义上又甜又软还有股香喷喷奶糖味的男朋友，像只吃饱的食肉动物餍足地啃舐还沾着点蜂蜜的锁骨。蜿蜒的乳白色液体滴滴答答掉落在纯黑色的瓷砖上，贴在一起的皮肤传来让人安神的体温。

“你……什么时候发现的。”从漫长的高潮里缓过劲来的达米安努力平复着呼吸，凶狠地揪住乔头顶的卷毛往下摁。

“一进门就发现了。”乔蹙眉，尽可能地表示自己对这个粗暴的动作意见很大。但他还是耐心地多解释了一句，“毕竟你的心跳声我听了十年。”

达米安愕然，瞪大眼睛不吱声了。乔饶有兴致地看着恋人的耳尖有点泛红，又像要挽回局面似的忿恨地踹了他一脚。

“你什么时候连脸皮也厚得跟钢铁一样了？”

“最开始就在一本正经打算应付我生日的人没资格说这句话！”

十二点的钟声敲响了，他们以做爱的名义扭打成一团。

**Author's Note:**

> 至于达米安发现乔纳森真的拍了照片，那都是后话了。
> 
>  
> 
> *萨赫蛋糕：实际与蜂蜜没什么关联，夹层是杏子酱的巧克力蛋糕。但是很好吃。


End file.
